The Legacy Lives On
There have been plenty of happy moments in my life, but some stand out more than the rest. I still remember that one day more than well. Judy and I had been married for a few years already and settled down back to Bunnyburrow from our police jobs. It was a tough choice, but any choice that leads to my and Judy´s happiness is more or less worth it. With the lovely rabbit as my wife, everything felt complete. I needed nobody else in my life. Ever since she made a difference in my life, I knew we were meant to be together. There was something special between me and her, even when we were just friends. Judy was someone who was worth caring about and spending the rest of days with her. She was still the same playful sweetheart I met during her search for the missing mammals. But our life took soon a new turn. After two years had passed since our wedding, Judy got pregnant. Even though we did mate a lot, interspecies offspring were rather rare in Zootopia and giving birth to them was risky. I was both excited and a bit anxious for what would happen. My dear Judy loved children, and so did I. We sincerely hoped that this would work out and we could start a family together. We´d have someone to look after and to play with. Someone we´d protect and raise to be a respectable citizen of Zootopia. Nine months went on, and Judy got ready for her child. The pregnancy worried her though, especially during the moments she felt nauseous. Her female friends supported her through it all and gave her advice for the future. Leaving the policework and going back to carrot farming at our home seemed like a good choice at the moment. Both of us wished we could see our child enter the world safely. And now, the day had come. I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Judy had already been there for some time. Her parents Stu and Bonnie as well as big sister Violet were there by her side. I could only hope the pregnancy wasn´t too much for her. Having her die at childbirth was truly a heartbreaking thought. All I could think now was to hope for the best. Still, we were both risktakers, so this was kind of bound to happen. We were willing to face any challenges that stood in our way, in work or in love. Wherever she´d face those, I´d do the same. Suddenly I heard loud noises from the room. “Oh! It´s a girl!” Stu´s voice said cheerfully. I came to the room and saw something that made my heart melt. An adorable little baby bunny in Judy´s paws. She looked just like her mother, but had my green eyes, vulpine paws and white-tipped tail. “You´re a father now, Nick”, a misty-eyed Judy smiled at me. I couldn´t help but cry myself too out of happiness. My daughter looked at me with her beautiful big eyes. “She´s a real darling. Our first biological child…can´t believe this became true”, I said. “I´m gonna name her Laverne by my middle name”, Judy told. “Great name. Finnick can be her godfather when time is right”, I nodded, handing the child back to my wife and hugging her happily. The baby fell asleep in her paws. The Hopps family had a wonderful new addition now. “This is the happiest day of my life ever since we got married”, I whispered to Judy. “Mine too, darling. I´m ready to love her too now with my heart”, the new mother nuzzled me. About 25 years passed. Soon, the academy of ZPD had a new face in there. Laverne Hopps had grown up into a pretty rabbit-fox hybrid, and was getting graduated there just like her mother. The new chief of the department who was a raccoon handed her the badge. I and Judy were there to see her get the badge, as we were now older. My fur was getting a bit grayer, almost like a silver fox. Judy was starting to look more like her mother and had glasses now too, but was still just as beautiful. With us, our other children that had grown up already were seeing the ceremony too. Bogo was also there with us. Being the same lovable old curmudgeon as he was, he smiled at Judy as he saw Laverne get her badge. It brought memories back to the retired chief´s mind too. Laverne looked at us in the crowd and I could hear her whisper “Thank you, Mom and Dad” to us. “Ah, it´s a great day to be a part of the Hopps family again”, Judy looked at me happily. “We made the world a better place, and now our children follow that path. I´m proud of her”, I said. “There comes a time when even heroes have to retire, but new ones will always come. Another cop´s sunset is another cop´s dawn”, Judy smiled proudly at her daughter. Laverne came to us and hugged her parents. “That´s our girl. We´re so proud of you”, I patted her on the back. “I love you, Mom and Dad”, she said. “We love you too. You´ll make a fine cop”, Judy told her daughter. She had come a long way just like us. A good and prosperous future awaited our daughter. Generations change, but our legacy lives on. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant Category:Nick and Judy's married years